Big Box
by sofia-sama
Summary: A little drabble as a birthday gift for irenesposts - It's Sherlock's birthday and he gets a big box, but John won't let him open it until his guests arrive and he spends time with him. [Sheriarty]


**A/N: This is a birthday gift for _Irenesposts _on tumblr. It was supposed to be here since yesterday, but I didn't have power in my house. I hope you like it!**

* * *

In his opinion, this was just another day. A day where he would solve crimes and try to catch murderers; he would try to find something everyone else missed; inspecting dead bodies; solving people's problems, and having John saving their life; help people prove they didn't murder anyone… Just another day in his life.

The thing that made everything change was a big box the mailman brought.

'Sherlock Holmes' was all Sherlock could read before John took the box away from him.

As usual, Sherlock felt like he _needed _to know what was inside the box. He could try to deduce, but he would need to hold it, feel its weight and think about something with that approximate size, shape and weight. Moving closer to the box, Sherlock tried to snatch it from John, but it was impossible. The other man just placed himself in front of the box.

"Nu-uh! You're not opening it!" John told him seriously, turning around and holding the box in his arms to keep it away from Sherlock.

"Come on, John!" Sherlock pouted. "It could be a case! Someone could be dying right now!" He tried his best to convince John but it was impossible, all his efforts went by the window, because John simply kept the box away from him.

Looking at Sherlock carefully, John nodded.

"I'll let you open it as soon as the others arrive." Sherlock tried to protest once again. "Nope… I just changed my mind. You're only opening it after dinner. Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Greg and Mycroft are coming over for dinner. Remember, be nice!" John warned him.

Even if John was only his flat mate, John felt like he was some kind of mother to Sherlock. Always giving him advices, trying to make him to behave, feed him properly… The kinds of thing mothers do to their kids.

Sherlock wanted to protest, but John had already made him wait longer just by trying to protest, so he kept quiet.

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

The clock marked the time, and he felt that it wasn't going to come dinner time soon enough. All his thoughts were directed to the box John put in his own room.

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

Mrs. Hudson was the first one to enter their room and kiss Sherlock's face.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." She said as she kissed him.

A muttered thank you was all he could answer.

John looked at him, in what looked like a warning.

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

Lestrade came after, with Molly by his side. They walked inside and congratulated Sherlock. This time, Sherlock remembered to be more polite.

"Thank you. I appreciate you coming over." He said with a smile.

John looked pleased.

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

As usual his brother was late. The thing that made it different was that Sherlock was never bothered with that before. But now, Mycroft was late and Sherlock was almost climbing walls just by waiting.

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

Mycroft finally walked inside 221B, with an apologetic smile.

"I'm truly sorry, but there was a National crisis to be resolved."

Sherlock looked at his brother with a glare.

"Not even on my birthday you come on time!" Sherlock pouted.

Amused with his brother, Mycroft smiles.

"Come on, brother… A Queen is never late, everyone else is simply early."

That statement made Sherlock huff in annoyance as Molly frowned.

"Did you just quote Queen Clarisse?" Molly asked as Mycroft's eyes turned to her.

"No. I quoted every Queen ever. That is something they all say… And I couldn't just tell the Queen to hurry up, could I?"

Sherlock wanted to answer, but one look from John made him think twice.

"No…" He ended up saying. "I hope you're all hungry, because dinner is ready!" Sherlock announced, smiling to everyone in the room.

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

They finished eating and cleaned the kitchen, gathering together in the living room. Sherlock looked at John with pleading eyes, and with a simple nod from John, made Sherlock smile and run off, climbing the stairs, two rungs at a time. As he entered the room his eyes met with the big box that was above John's bed. Not caring about any of his guests in the floor below, Sherlock simply opened his box.

As he opened the box, a picture was drawn to his sight. It was a picture of a dead body, with the title 'Find what killed me' above it. As he took the picture out, Sherlock noticed a lot more pictures like the first, but with several different tags such as 'Was I dead before I was beaten?'. Below the pictures there were two boxes: one kind of big and one small. Sherlock opened the smaller one first, and found a hand with the tag 'What chopped me off?' in it. Putting that box down, Sherlock grabbed the other one. Carefully he opened it, and he saw the head of a young male with his eyes opened, the head was accompanied with the tag 'Was I dead when I was chopped off?' hanging around the poor guy's hair.

Placing the box down, Sherlock noticed a card below everything the original box had. Taking it out, he found a picture of himself, John and Moriarty in the pool area. Once he was done examining the picture, he flipped the card and found a text inside:

"_On this happy day I remember our times together. I hope you have fun with what I got you. There is something I need to tell you *gets interrupted by a ringing cellphone* ups! Sorry, I forgot what it was…._

_Have a nice day,_

_J.M."_


End file.
